Ellie, The AI Researcher
Information During "Destroy GSV-2", you can unlock this quest by speaking with Miranda in Highrise. It's one of 3 quests you can unlock, and is required to obtain one of 3 access cards to progress the story. Walkthrough To have a chance at getting security access from the 3 key personnel, you'll need to find more information about them. For "Elizabeth Sterling", go see Miranda in her penthouse. Miranda met Ellie a couple of times. She's definitely employed at Redwood-Watts but, apparently, she's also an AI specialist. According to Miranda, Ellie has an apartment next to the Eden Restaurant in Afterlight Boulevard. You won't find her there, but it might help to visit and sweep the place for more information. Head over to Ellie's apartment and pick your way through the door. Collect the goodies, and browse through the reading material. You'll find out that Ellie's work friend, Iain Calderson, was brutally murdered in a back alley near Afterlight Boulevard. One of the articles suggests Iain had ties with organised crime, but emails between Ellie and Iain's wife Jessica suggest differently. To shed light on the situation, you better ask around the area and see what you can find out. Well, Speedy's the only one on the street, so talk to him. It seems he was right there when the incident happened. He'll gladly provide some video footage (which you will not see a cutscene of, by the way) for you... for a small fee. -$300 Decker will immediately get the "Eye Resolution" footage on his end and go through it. Iain was jumped by 6 Armagear soldiers pretending to be Seeders gang members. The death was staged. He was taken away, not beaten to death. One of the soldiers was identified as Mitchell Bryan, the chief safety officer at Redwood-Watts. You're done here for now, but the quest isn't over. Deal with the Harbour Prime parts for Crash and Mitchell's quests first. Then, return to "Tony's" and speak with Decker to be transported to Redwood-Watts. Once there, navigate to the Foyer, and proceed to the "Research" area on Level 2. WARNING: It is recommended to complete the quest "Mitchell, The Chief Security Officer" before going further. Consequences in that quest affect the outcome of this one. Before going further, observe the large glass display on the right side of this room, with a small item sitting on a pedestal inside it. This is the experimental weapon you may have read about while searching through Crash's work PC. There is a small lever in the ventilation system above the display, which will open the glass doors guarding the weapon. However, the time between the doors opening and automatically closing is very limited, so you gotta be quick. Jump into the ventilation system, flip the lever, roll out of the duct, roll over to the pedestal, and grab that weapon. Congratulations! You now own a Laser Gun! "Laser Gun", 1x "Laser Gun Ammo" Now this next bit could get tricky since Ellie and Mitchell's quests are linked. If you screw up you could take out both quests in a way you might not have wanted. This is evident, since Mitchell was involved in the removal of Iain Calderson, Ellie's former work partner. Go to the left side of the "Research" room to find Ellie, standing next to the latest in her artificial intelligence research: "Iain2Stay". Ellie is pressuring you to tell her who you are and what you are doing here. You have 4 possible choices, but only the 4th one will give you experience. # Demand the keycard immediately. This will cause Ellie to call security. Take them out, and Ellie will give you the keycard hoping you don't hurt HER. The quest ends. You won't be able to speak to her afterwards, though. Keycard" # Say "Forget it," and be on your way. Ellie will still call security. Kill them to get the keycard from Ellie. The quest ends the same way as the 1st choice above this one. Keycard" # Successfully "CONVINCE" her that you are actually a consultant and there is a bit of a problem in Administration. Further "CONVINCE" Ellie that hackers are the problem, and she will give you the keycard. The quest ends. NOTE: At least 1 point must be invested in the "Charisma" trait before this option becomes available. Keycard" # Show Ellie the evidence regarding her partner's disappearance. She'll be furious that it was Mitchell who committed the act. She'll have a change of heart, and give you the keycard. The quest ends with Ellie running off. Keycard", 1000 quest experience NOTE: Picking the 4th option will allow you to speak with "Iain2Stay" after the quest ends. No other option will give you this opportunity. If you pick the 4th option, what happens next is affected by''' the quest '''"Mitchell, The Chief Security Officer". There are 3 possible outcomes: # If you never saw Mitchell before giving Ellie the footage, she will storm off to give Mitchell what for. At the "Garrison", far right of the Foyer, you'll enter Mitchell's office to find him standing over a now-dead Ellie. Oops... # If you killed Mitchell before giving Ellie the footage, she will storm out of the facility. Hopefully she will be safe. # If you sent Mitchell the torture footage over the camera feed before giving Ellie HER terrible footage, SHE will be the one that survives the conflict instead of Mitchell. She'll have the advantage with Mitchell on his knees, staring at the screens in agony. (This happens whether you take the time to talk to Mitchell or not, after sending the torture footage over.) Well, at any rate, you should have Ellie's keycard by now. That's another one down. Category:Quests